


Cuarto Oscuro (Traducción)

by Sthefy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Algo - Freeform, Episodio 5, F/F, Spoilers, Un AU con Happy Ending, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Max y Victoria logran salir del cuarto oscuro. [Traducción autorizada por Handoverthebooty]





	Cuarto Oscuro (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056420) by [Handoverthebooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty). 



> *Notas de Autor (Handoverthebooty): Seh, el último episodio me mató muerta :D
> 
> Sigo escandalizada al respecto, así que probablemente haya un par (o un montón) de cosas malas con esto pero eeehhhh…
> 
> Mi bro Lynswenn y yo ne – ce –si - tá – ba – mos algo de Chasefield y elaboré esto en pocas horas :,D

**Cuarto Oscuro**

**Sinopsis:** Max y Victoria logran salir del Cuarto Oscuro. [Traducción autorizada por **Handoverthebooty** ]

**Disclaimer:** _Life is Strange_ , su argumento y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. LiS fue desarrollado por _Dontnod Entertainment_ y distribuido por _Square Enix_. De por sí, esta historia que leeremos a continuación tampoco me pertenece, porque fue _Handoverthebooty_ _quién la escribió_ , y gracias a su autorización para traducir la mayoría de sus hermosos _Chasefield_ _, proseguiré con mi trabajo_ _._ En resumen: nada de esto me pertenece… salvo mi tiempo que empleé para la traducción, y eso que sólo lo hago por diversión.

 

* * *

_._

_—_ ¡Victoria! —Max susurró con urgencia, por cuarta vez desde que se había despertado.

Era surrealista, el despertarse atada a una silla para sólo recordar que su mejor amiga estaba muerta. Muerta por las manos de su profesor e ídolo. Y luego al ver a la jodida de Victoria Chase atada también cerca de ella, y profundamente dormida en el suelo justo al lado de su silla. Todavía sentía como si su mente estuviese borrosa y confusa, como si ella aún no estuviese despierta del todo, o libre de los efectos secundarios de los que Jefferson le había proporcionado con la droga. Ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente lúcida y concentrada como para rebobinar en el tiempo. Aunque no es como si tuviera una foto para que pudiera retroceder por una cantidad significativa del mismo.

Ya de por sí, sus poderes afectaron a tantas cosas de todos modos. ¿Aún así podía rebobinar, retroceder? ¿El salvar a Chloe era una opción? Tenía que serlo.

Todo lo que Max sabía en ese instante era que _jodidamente_ tenía que salir de aquí. Y Victoria tampoco se iba a quedar dentro de este lugar. No es como si ambas se llevaran bien la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ciertamente no merecía morir. Ahora, si tan sólo se despertara...

— ¡Victoria, despierta! —Le dijo, alzando más la voz. La susodicha ni siquiera se movió. Max maldijo en silencio y echó un vistazo por la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que pudiera liberarse—. Lo juro por Dios, será mejor que me des las gracias cuando finalmente despiertes...

Tironeó con todas sus fuerzas sus ataduras, apretando los dientes por el dolor infringido de sus muñecas y tobillos. Sorprendentemente, la atadura que rodeaba su pie izquierdo ya se estaba aflojando antes de deshacerse por completo.

¡ _Sí_!

La única cosa que estaba a su alcance era una gran y alta camilla, llena de cosas de las que su (no tan) despierta mente pudiera reconocer, o prestar atención. Max estiró su pierna hacia afuera, y tiró de la mesa para que quedara cerca de ella, aunque había hecho el movimiento muy apresurado, sin embargo. Ya que la mayor parte de lo que estaba allí, se cayó.

Ella se mordió el labio, mirando por encima del hombro a Victoria, que seguía dormida como una roca, y una idea vino hasta ella. Victoria probablemente ladraría como perra por esto, no obstante, estaban en una situación de vida o muerte.

Al enganchar su pie en la parte posterior de la mesa, le dio la patada más fuerte que pudo y lo envió rodando directamente hasta donde Victoria se encontraba. Y la golpeó con violencia. Max trató de no sentirse culpable ante esto. Ella estaba salvando su vida, maldita sea. Segundos después, los ojos de Victoria se abrieron de golpe. Ella trató de incorporarse, pero obviamente no pudo.

— ¿Qué... —Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos abiertos de manera cómica. —...carajo?

— ¿Teniendo dulces sueños? —Max dijo con sarcasmo, ocultando su alivio al verla despierta—. He pasado los diez últimos minutos tratando de despertarte.

Los ojos de Victoria se enfocaron en ella. Se veía aún más sorprendida.

— ¿¡Max?! —Soltó en respuesta, de manera escandalosa—. ¿Qué demonios...?

— ¡ _Shhh_! —Siseó ella, entre dientes—. ¿Acaso deseas que Jefferson vuelva?

— ¿ _Jefferson_? — Victoria parecía como si estuviera en shock. Lo cual no era bueno. — ¿Mr. Jefferson? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con...?

—Él hizo esto. —Respondió Max, con el veneno infiltrándose en su voz—. Él tiene que ver con todo lo que ha pasado. Y no sé de qué tanto es responsable, pero encontré el _cadáver_ de Rachel Amber.

Victoria parecía que estaba a punto de enfermarse. Su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido, y sus respiraciones eran rápidas y superficiales. —Pero... ¿ _cómo_? ¿Y en dónde está la chica con la que viniste a la fiesta?

Chloe. Su mejor amiga. Su mejor amiga que ahora se encontraba muerta.

Los ojos de Max picaban con ardor, pero aún así logró responder: —Ella está muerta. El cabrón le disparó. Lo hizo sin vacilar, y justo en mis narices.

Ella no hubiese creído alguna vez que los ojos de Victoria se pudieran ampliar más, pero pasó. — ¿Q-qué? No puedo creerlo... ¿Por qué lo haría?

— ¿Sí? Pues ahora tienes que creerlo. —Insistió, en respuesta—. Porque esto no es un sueño. Puedes estar en shock después, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí. Y él es un psicópata. Un psicópata que nos matará a ambas si no me ayudas a escapar de aquí.

—Pero ¿cómo? —Victoria la miró. Max estaba casi aliviada ante esto, al menos Victoria estaba actuando como ella misma—. No me puedo mover por las cuerdas, y ¡tú estás atada a una puta silla!

— ¿Y qué? —Max le devolvió la mirada—. ¿Te darás por vencida y dejarás que regrese a matarnos? Aunque tal vez antes de eso Jefferson te dé un beso de despedida, a ti te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Victoria la miró durante un largo momento, claramente herida. Max suspiró.

—Mira, estoy molesta en este momento por obvias razones. Y asustada... —Max trató de mantener su tono de voz—. Pero necesitamos, al menos, intentar salir de aquí.

Victoria se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo. Finalmente habló, con su rostro no tan pálido como antes: —Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Max se sentía casi con ganas de sonreír. Excepto que aquella sonrisa nunca apareció, porque seguía viendo sin cansancio la muerte de su mejor amiga cuando encontraron el cadáver de Rachel Amber, mientras seguía atada y todavía bajo el efecto de las drogas. Ella probablemente no sonreiría durante mucho tiempo, incluso si se las arreglaban para poder escapar de su lunático profesor.

Ella sentía el más puro brillo tenue de esperanza en las palabras de Victoria.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas Finales (Handoverthebooty):"Yo podría continuarlo, o dejarlo hasta ahí, no lo sé con honestidad. Aunque la idea de concluir esto con Victoria y Max ganándole al jodido hijo de puta, es un poco tentador."


End file.
